1. Field of the Invention
This patent application is related to a series of other patent applications including U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/667,637, filed Sep. 22, 2000 and entitled “LINE ITEM DATA PROCESSING,” and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/667,611 filed Sep. 22, 2000 and entitled “CAPTURE HIGHLY REFINED CLAIM EVALUATION INFORMATION ACROSS MULTIPLE WEB INTERFACES.” This patent application and the noted other patent applications have common inventors and are assigned to a common entity.
This invention relates to insurance claims processing and, more particularly, to an apparatus and methods for capturing highly refined claim evaluation information across multiple web interfaces. This invention also relates to an apparatus and methods for capturing, evaluating, and fulfilling line item claim evaluation information in a wide spread network environment, such as the Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
While a great deal of commercial and industrial businesses have embraced automation and have migrated manual systems to computer based systems over the last several decades, the insurance industry, and more particularly the claims processing industry, have been slow to embrace this trend. Although certain aspects of a claim may be recorded in electronic format by the claims handler, most evaluation, processing and fulfillment of claims is done manually. In addition, claim information is generally not electronically transferred from the claimant to the claims handler's system, rather claim information is usually communicated to the claims handler verbally or in written form. Even in cases where the claimant may have the claims information detailed in an electronic format in the claimant's computer systems, as in the case of most medical claims by doctors and hospitals, electronic systems and links are not in place to transfer this detailed information to the claims handler's system.
In a few rare instances, the insurance industry has performed some level of automation in the processing of claims. Many insurance back office systems have the ability to cut checks to pay claimants for losses or reimburse claimants for expenses. These back office systems can track the processing checks, as well. However, there is no linkage between the cutting of a check in the back office system and the line item fulfillment for which the check is cut.
The most detailed area of claims processing is the handling of line items, which are itemized incidents of loss. Because of the manual nature of claims processing, the claims handler spends a great deal of time entering claim information into computer systems, tracking claims processing of line item details, evaluating line item details, and fulfilling line item data. Claims handlers are busy professionals who have to spend an inordinate amount of time on clerical details. This creates a tremendous potential for errors in the claims processing arena. These errors may result in overpayment or underpayment of claims that may harm the insurance company or damage the relationship between the insured, claimant and insurance company. Automating the claims processing field greatly reduces these errors and improve efficiency.
In addition, the current insurance industry does a poor job of maintaining relationships with vendors who could fulfill certain line item losses. Insurers currently fund the replacement of many items that ought to be subject to a negotiated volume buying arrangement. Such items include: electronics, computer equipment, clothing, medical services, auto body repair, carpeting, auto parts, appliances, furniture and pharmaceuticals. However, other than glass and some automotive services, the process and technology do not support creative volume purchasing agreements. The current process for replacing personal property, for instance, involves numerous steps and an arduous process for the claimant and the claim handler. The insurance carrier is left with little insight into the nature or quantity of items that they fund. Often, when the claim exceeds the limit of insurance, the insurance carrier simply cuts a blanket check for a loss, recording only some of the evidence of loss, and does not know what was purchased with the proceeds or where it was purchased.
There is therefore a need for a system or process that can gather line items effectively from claimants without involving the claims handler. The claims handler needs a system or process to automate and track claims down to the line item level without being overly burdensome. The insured, claimant and insurance carrier benefit from a system or process that leverages vendor relationships to effectuate the cost effective fulfillment of line items. In general, a system or process is needed to externalize the burdensome aspects of claims processing, or loss inventorying, while speeding claims processing, lowering costs, gathering data about the claims process, and increasing the satisfaction of the insured and claimant.